Sweet Amaretto and Death
by Allthingsgood
Summary: Set shortly after S2. They've defeated the Garuda, Dyson got his love back, and Kenzi was the one at the end that got burnt. She's hiding the harm that happened to her at the Norn's, but a certain wolf-man finds out.
1. These wounds they will not heal

**I do not own any of the lost girl cast even though I wish I did...lol...Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter. If you do please review so I know If I should continue or not.**

**_Crawling in my skin_**  
**_These wounds they will not heal_**  
**_Fear is how I fall_**  
**_ Confusing what is real Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_**

"Kenzi, come on. Everyone is at the Dal and you are not skipping out on us again." Bo called up to her friend and hoped like hell that Kenzi would actually break down and go.

Every since they had defeated the Garuda three weeks ago, Kenzi had slowly distanced herself from them all to the point to where her only contact with any of the group was only Bo. The others had all stopped by countless times to see the human among them and she had come up with excuse after excuse why she couldn't see any of them. Trick would stop by with top shelf liquor, Hale with the last game of robot hookers, and Dyson with pizza and wine but nothing seemed to catch Kenzi's interest.

"Bo, I just want to stay in tonight. You...you go ahead and go out. I'll be fine here by myself." Kenzi called down.

She was up in her room, the door locked just like it had been for the last few weeks. She bit her lip to stifle a groan as she rolled up her right sleeve to look at the orange/red tint of her arm. It had started out on her forearm with a dark purple and black spreading through her veins and across the rash, it had now spread up her arm and onto her shoulder. For weeks she had been doing some research from books that Bo had in her room when she began to study her race. For weeks she had come up with absolutely nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut to force away the tears that sprung to her eyes from the pain. She was pulled from her own misery when Bo started an assault on her door, by banging on it loudly with her fist. Kenzi pulled her sleeve back down and opened the door.

"I told you..." She was cut off when Bo grabbed her unaffected arm and dragged her out of the room.

Bo looked at Kenzi over shoulder and took in her attire as she lead her down the stairs. "Good, you're dressed. I would of hated to take you in pajamas." Kenzi was dressed in black jeans with black stiletto boots laced up to over her knee, with a red long sleeve shirt and a black tank-top over that.

Kenzi groaned as she realize that Bo had resorted to abduction to get Kenzi to come out. Her pleas were ignored as she was forced into the car and before she could get out, Bo was in the car and starting the ignition. She was ignored all the way to the bar until she had not choice but to follow the succubus into the Dal. It was Saturday night and the bar was full with its usual crowd.

"Kenz, I'm going to go find the others so go get us some drinks." She watched Bo turn to walk away but just as quickly she turned back. "If you leave I will kick your ass," and then she was gone.

Kenzi frowned and went over to the bar, she didn't even have to wait. Trick had spotted her as soon as she appeared and he came over with a big smile.

"Nice to see you again, Kenzi." He told her.

"You too, Trickster. Sorry I've been absent for awhile, I know it was dull without me." She said, forcing a smile not wanting to let anyone know that something was wrong.

"Well my top shelf stayed stocked." He laughed as he filled up four beers and some shots for Kenzi. "I'll have the waitress bring these over. Dyson and Hale are at the pool table." He told her before moving off to tell the waitress about their drinks.

Kenzi took off to the pool table pushing past the crowd and almost screaming as her right side was repeatedly hit, causing her pain to grow. "I definitely need a drink" She whispered to herself as she got to the table.

"Lil momma." Hale said loud to be heard over the noise. He walked over to her and just like they always, one of their handshakes commenced.

She laughed when they finished and hugged Hale. She may have protested to coming out but she had to admit that it felt good to be back among friends. Dyson grinned when he saw Kenzi walk over to them, he had to admit to himself that he had missed the human while she was staying away. He didn't realize fully how much she was an asset to his life until she wasn't in it. He knew she was important to him, especially after all she had done for him but now he knew just how important. She looked up from talking to Hale and caught his gaze, she smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey, wolf-man" She said, using one of the many nicknames that she had given him.

"Hi, human." He smirked as he hugged her and that was when it hit him.

He inhaled deeply catching her usual scent of almond and black cherries like a sweet amaretto, but mixed with it was the heavy scent of death. Worry lanced through him and he gripped her tighter against him. He didn't realize how long he was standing there just holding her but it was broken when Hale cleared his throat, causing Dyson to look at him. He saw Hale and Bo looking at him strangely, his gaze went down to Kenzi and she was looking up at him to. She searched his eyes as he searched her blue-gray gaze, he saw the confusion there and then worry, that lead to understanding. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she whispered so only he could hear... "You know..." It wasn't a question but a statement. He released her and cleared his throat before reaching for his drink. He couldn't talk to her now but he would soon.

The night progressed with no more confused gazes or long hugs. The gang played pool, caught up, and drank till their hearts content. Bo had called Lauren to come down and they left a short time after she arrived, Hale and Dyson promised they would get Kenzi home safely. Eventually Hale got caught up with that waitress he would meet off and on which left just Dyson and Kenzi. Dyson didn't bring anything up about what he had learned, he just continued to have a good time with the tiny human until Trick called last call.

"Come on, Kenz. Time to get you home." He told her, she nodded and followed him out to his car without saying a word. They stayed quiet all the way to the shack and even still as he walked her up.

Kenzi lead Dyson inside the shack she shared with Bo, and walked over to the counter where she saw a note from Bo. She read over it before turning to Dyson.

"Looks like Bo, decided to crash at Lauren's." She told him.

"Good. We need to talk." He told her, never one for many words or to beat around the bush.

"I know...but Dyson you have to promise not to get mad."

"Mad?" He asked perplexed. "Why would I get mad, Kenzi?"

He watched confused as she shook her head before catching hold of the hem of her shirt and lifting it up and over her head. She dropped it onto the counter, leaving her top half only in a strapless bra with red lace around the top . Dyson swore under his breath before walking over to stand directly in front of her. The wolf inside him howled as anger and sorrow warred within him. He held his hand out and gently guided his finger tips from where the harsh colors stood out stark against her alabaster skin. He started at her wrist, examining ever part of the deadly mark all the way up till he got to the top of her right breast. Kenzi shuddered under his touch, but she couldn't tell if it was from worry and pain or...something else entirely. She looked up at him and saw the worry in his blue eyes, clearing her throat past the lump in her throat she broke the silence.

"I'm dying, Dyson...aren't I?" she asked quietly, though deep down she knew the answer. She just needed to hear it confirmed.


	2. Tell me something i'll believe in

Here's Chapter 2...hope you all enjoy it...I went on a lost girl marathon and took some notes lol...Review please!

**So,Shed some light on me****  
****And hold me up in disbelief****  
****And shed some light on me****  
****And tell me something that I'll believe in**

Kenzi watched as Dyson left through the front door, after doing a good amount of reassuring her that she was not going to die. She wasn't sure if she could believe him or not, but it was Dyson and even though she didn't trust many people, Dyson was high on her list of people to trust. Sighing she got up from her spot on the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom to take her third shower of the day. Letting her mind wander, she thought of all the times that she had been in danger since Bo came into her life. The foot soup accident, or the time she got locked in the trunk with a body jumper, bit by a crazy ass spider, almost died in the fight with the Garuda, and now this. A normal girl would of hightailed it out of here along time ago, but even Kenzi had to admit that if danger was apart of being in this group, this family, then she would gladly stay. She just wanted to know what she was dealing with and how it would effect her. She turned on the shower to let the water warm up before she undressed. Stripping out of her jeans and panties first when she took off her shirt she looked at her arm and ran a tentative hand over the heated flesh. She was tired of looking at the thing that is most likely killing her, it was liking watching the countdown on a bomb, but her eyes were always on it when it wasn't covered. If it was covered her thoughts were focused on it. Shaking her head, she removed her hand from the rash and stepped into the shower. When she was almost finished with her shower an intense pain bloomed throughout her body and she was feeling as if she had just been caught on fire. She cried out and fell to the floor of the tub, her tears coming uncontrollably hot and fast. With shaking hands she reached up to turn the shower off. Trying to sit up made the pain worse so she laid back down, not moving and trying to stop her tears. After what seemed like hours her tears finally stopped but she was still unable to move. So lost in her pain she didn't hear when someone entered her house, or when they came up the stairs. It wasn't until they entered the bathroom that Keniz lifted her gaze to the doorway and realized that Dyson had returned.

"Dammit" He cursed under his breath and knelt at the tub. "What happened?" He asked as he leaned forward and lifted her from the tub, cradling her to his chest.

She groaned in protest at being moved, the pain had lessened but was still very present. "I'm not sure. I got into the shower and the next thing I know my body felt like it was rolling around in a bed of hot coals."

He let out a low growl that she felt in his chest. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked in an "are you stupid" voice.

"Hey, wolf-man if you didn't notice, I wasn't do much moving around until you got here. Why are you here?" She asked, confused by his return.

"I forgot my cellphone." He left the bathroom and went down the hall to her room, sitting her on her bed. "Does it hurt when you move at all?" He asked her and at her nod he went over to her dresser and started going through it.

When he pulled out a pair of dark blue sheer panties that had tiny black laces on the sides, her eyes went wide. "Dyson! What are you doing?"

He looked over at her and a smirk appeared on his lips, that smirk that always made her want to moan. "I'm dressing you...unless of course you want to go to my loft naked." He chuckled as her eyes widened even more.

He went to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajama bottoms. When he got to the shirt drawer, she remembered what she had in there. Before she could tell him to stop, he pulled out the white t-shirt that had "Team Dyson" in black bold lettering across the front. This time he did laugh and Kenzi felt her cheeks flush.

"You had a t-shirt made?" He asked as he looked over at her, his face full of humor.

Frowning, she responded. "I went on a Lauren strike." He laughed again as he walked over to her. Putting the clothes on the bed beside her he grabbed the panties and slowly, as not to cause her pain, slid them up her long legs. Kenzi watched as he slid them up and then lifted her a bit to bring them completely up. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when his fingers graced over her bare ass. Dyson smelled her arousal as soon as it appeared and the wolf inside him roared to life. He closed his eyes a second, to compose himself. Grabbing up the pants he put them on more quickly and then picked up the "Team Dyson" shirt, putting it on her. He felt more grounded now that she was fully clothed. Kenzi knew that Dyson knew that she was aroused because his nostrils had flared and she saw him close his eyes. Of course he would know, hes a freaking wolf, she said to herself. Frowning at herself and her body she moved to stand up and her body finally obeyed, but she moved as if she had just been in a serious car accident. The pain had lessened too, for which she was very grateful.

"I'm fine D-man. I don't need to go to your loft."

"Actually you do. Bo is staying with Lauren tonight and after what just happened to you I don't want you alone." He grabbed up her ratty pair of chuck taylors from the floor and then with ease she was cradled in his arms again.

Seeing no point in fighting over staying at her own home, especially since she was tired, she just let him do as he pleased. "I need my phone though, D" She told him

"It's already in my pocket." He said.

He left her building and walked down the grated steps that led to the gravel parking lot. When she was buckled into the car he got into the drivers side and started the car. Within twenty minutes they was at his loft and he carried her inside and over to his bed.

"Seriously. I'm not helpless." She said, sounding somewhat annoyed over being carried around.

"I didn't say you was. Now lay down and go to sleep, it's near three in the morning." He pulled the covers back and let her move her self under them, knowing she needed to feel more in control. He could understand that because he was the same way.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked as she glanced around the expanse of the opened loft. The man owned nothing but a bed, chair, a dresser, a hanging punching bag and of course the things in the kitchen.

"I can sleep in the chair, Kenz" She was shaking her head before he could even move away from the bed. Moving over to the other side she looked up at him.

"It's your bed, sleep there." She told him.

Dyson gave it some thought before taking off his shirt, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and walked into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later, changed into the sweats and got into the bed beside her. They laid there in silence for some time, just listening to the other breath.

"Dyson." Kenzi whispered, breaking the quiet.

"Hmm?"

"If I don't wake up, I want you to lick my face, hump my leg, smack me...whatever it takes to try to wake me up."

He would of laughed if it wasn't for the scared tone to her voice. He hated to hear that tone when it came to Kenzi. She was strong and rarely ever seriously frightened, it made him mourn for her usual personality. Without another thought he turned on his side and pulled her back to his front, creating a protective barrier. He put his arm over her, put his hand over hers and laced his fingers through hers before bringing it up to lay over her heart. There was nothing sexual in the holding, just him providing comfort and protection. To let her know and believe that she was safe with him, even from the unknown.

"I've got you, Kenzi." He whispered into her ear.

"I know" She whispered.

He lay there awake as she drifted off to sleep. Some time later he was watching her sleep and the dim sunlight leaked through the windows and down onto them, he finally let his own eyes close and succumbed to sleep.


	3. Help me breathe again

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate them.

Thank you MistressDarkness for the fantastic review.

"Rescue me  
show me who i am  
cause i can't believe  
this is how the story ends  
fight for me  
if it's not too late  
help me breathe again  
no, this can't be how the story ends."

When Dyson awoke a few hours later he looked down at the occupant in his bed, a soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked at her. In their sleep Kenzi had turned to face him, one of her legs was between his and her arm had wrapped around him. He had kept her close by keeping an arm over her and keeping his hand firmly against the small of her back, his other arm was under her head. His smile widened, it was like he was hugging her in his sleep. The thought made him realize again how much the human was important to him. Glancing up at the clock that rested on the wall, he realized he had an hour before he had to be at work. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his cellphone to send a text off to Hale.

….Dyson- Can you pick me up today?

He waited for a couple minutes and then his phone vibrated, signaling a text.

….Hale- Sure. Problem with your car?

Dyson looked down at Kenzi, debating on if he should tell Hale that she stayed and he wanted to leave her his car.

….Dyson- No. Kenzi stayed here. Want to leave her a car.

He shrugged, figuring that Hale would figure it out when he saw a sleeping Kenzi in Dyson's bed when he came to pick him up.

….Hale- Oh. Alright?

….Dyson- I'll explain when you get here.

With that he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He laid there for a few more minutes, not wanting to get up and leave Kenzi. A deep need to protect her made him want to lay in that bed with her all day, to keep whatever was harming her at bay. Even his wolf growled in protest when he carefully extracted himself from Kenzi's arms. He watched her search for him in her sleep before she scooted closer to his side of the bed and grasped onto his pillow, settling in for more sleep. The rash on her arm looked angry against his white sheets. He pulled his cell back out and opened it to the camera, taking a few pictures of the rash to show Trick. He put the phone on his nightstand and went into the bathroom to shower. When he finished and had his clothes on he went and made some coffee. He had just sat down to drink it when a knock sounded at his door. He frowned and glanced over at Kenzi to make sure she didn't wake up. Getting up from his seat at the counter he went and opened the door, putting a a finger to his mouth to silence Hale as he let him in. Hale gave him a confused look but kept quiet as he walked inside.

"Kenzi is still sleeping" Dyson whispered.

He saw Hale look over at the bed and back to Dyson, the question clear in his eyes. Dyson knew he would have to tell him, to explain why Kenzi had stayed. He motioned for his partner to follow him as he walked over to the bed, he pointed down at Kenzi's arm. Hale's eyes widened before grabbing Dyson and pulling him back across the room.

"That hasn't gone away yet?" He asked

Dyson growled low in his chest. "You mean you knew about this?"

Hale nodded. "It was there after the Garuda fight. I saw it when I was with her at the bar, but she said it was fine and then went outside. It wasn't that bad though."

"Well it's covering her whole arm and over onto her chest." Dyson told him, louder than he intended.

They looked over as Kenzi slowly woke up, her eyes kept close against the harsh morning sunlight that bled through the windows. They watched as she moved her arm, looking for someone to be there. "Dyson?" She called before opening her eyes, looking around.

He walked back over to her. "I'm right here. Hale came to pick me up for work so I can leave you my car." He told her as he sat on the bed.

Kenzi nodded and opened her mouth to respond but before she could she started coughing and her breathing became choppy and erratic. Hale ran over over to the bed as Dyson gripped her arms. "D...Dy...I can't...can't...breathe." She gasped out. Before he could respond she ripped herself from his arms, scrambled from the bed and ran into the bathroom. Dyson ran after her with Hale behind him, just in time to see her turn the shower on and jump under the spray. She sat down, letting the water run over her. Her head hung down and her hair hang around her face, they watched her shoulders slowly raise as she breathed in and out. Her breathing returned to normal as if the water healed whatever was wrong with her. Dyson walked over to the tub and knelt down beside it, he put a hand onto her back running it up and down as the water poured down.

"Kenz." He said. When she didn't respond he said her name again. "Kenzi."

She looked up at him, and Dyson had to move the hair from her face. When he did he almost fell back when he saw here eyes.

"What the fuck?" Hale asked from behind them.

They both looked at Kenzi, her usual blue-gray eyes had turned to a blue-green color but it was like the color was aflame and her black pupil had turned red. She took a deep breath and her eyes went back to normal.

"I couldn't breathe...the water seems to help though." Kenzi told them simply.

Dyson nodded not sure what to say. "We have to get to work. Are you alright now?" He asked her. She nodded and him and Hale left the bathroom. Neither said anything until they was in Hale's car.

"What the hell just happened back there, D?" Hale asked in a stressed out voice.

Dyson shook his head. "I'm not sure. Stop by the Dal before we go to work." He told him.

They arrived at the Dal a short time later. The bar was empty since it was early morning, but Trick was still at the bar like customers were coming in at any moment..

"It's a little early..." He started but at their expressions he asked "Whats wrong?"

He listened as Dyson filled him in on everything going on with Kenzi, Hale throwing in a few other things.

Elsewhere...

Kenzi got out of the shower and stripped out of her wet clothes putting them in the basket outside the bathroom door. She used Dyson's comb to brush out her hair and then went over to his dresser and searched for a pair of boxers.

"Does he even wear any?" She asked out loud, grinning when she finally found a pair of black ones.

She looked for a t-shirt, pulling out a gray one with the police station emblem on the back. She laughed at the fact that she, Kenzi the runaway thief, was wearing a shirt that promoted the very people who arrested her a few times. Walking into the kitchen she searched from something to eat, grinning when she found a box of lucky charms in the cabinet. She tried to imagine Dyson, wolf-man, eating lucky charms. Laughing out loud as she remembered him telling her that he was part leprachaun. When she had a bowl made she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter to eat. She wasn't sure what she was going to do today but she knew that before she went home she would have to find something to cover her arm up, so that Bo didn't see it. She just hoped that Dyson and now Hale would just keep their mouth close and not tell anyone. The burning in her arm grew more and more as she sat there. She needed help and more books than what she had, to find out what exactly was happening to her. Before she thought better of it she went back to Dyson's dresser and grabbed out a pair of black sweatpants. After rolling the legs up several times so she wouldn't step on them and pulling the drawstring to tighten them she put on her shoes. She grabbed her phone out Dyson's jeans that was left on the bathroom floor, she grabbed his car keys from the counter and left the loft. She took Dyson's car and drove to the Dal. When she arrived she walked inside to find Dyson and Hale already there. She looked at them and then to Trick, she knew by their looks that they all knew.

"Since your all filled in, I need help Trick." She said as she walked over to the bar and lifted her arm to show him.

Trick gave her a sympathetic look and she felt as Dyson put a comforting hand on her back. She relaxed into his touch.

"This stays between us though. I don't want Bo on my ass for getting hurt...again."She told them and they all nodded.

Dyson and Hale left for work, leaving Kenzi with Trick. After she gave him every detail of what had happened, how she was feeling, pretty much everything but her bra size, he led her downstairs and they got to work. They looked for hours going through every book Trick thought could help with what was happening to her. Kenzi was glad she came to him, he knew his stuff and had books that Kenzi would of needed eventually to help her. When the bar started to get busy Trick would go up for some time to take care of things and then leave a waitress to tend the bar so he could continue to search. Eventually Dyson and Hale came back and joined in on the research. It was near one in the morning, Kenzi was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by books. Dyson was sitting in a chair, balancing a book in his hand and a few in his lap. Hale was laid out on the couch with more books and Trick was going through one at his desk. The was all immersed in what they was doing that the all jumped when Trick said loudly. "Here!" He got up from his chair and went over to Kenzi, handing her a book and pointing to a page. Dyson and Hale came over to sit beside her so they could see what he was showing her.

"Here's the answer." He told her. Looking at her and then Dyson and Hale, none of them could figure out why he looked so happy. Then they all read the passage he showed Kenzi.

"What the frick?" Kenzi asked


	4. Stay

Thanks for the great reviews. This chapter isn't the best, I've been fighting off a bad cold so I've been on cold medicine but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Stay tonight

Don't come morning

Don't come light

But say that we'll be alright

(Say that we'll be alright)

Say that we're gonna be alright

Kenzi looked up at Trick and then at the book in front of her, trying to make sense of everything she was reading and why Trick was grinning. Both were creeping her out and made her want to leave, quickly.

"What exactly is a Veela?" She asked him.

"A Veela is a Fae species that died out long ago after the Queen was captured and killed. They were a Fae that had an affinity for water, which would explain your constant showering and the healing effects it has on you. They also sing to their...well their prey and then they feed from them."

"Feed how?" She asked, almost scared to know.

"Well mostly like Bo does."

She frowned, still not completely understanding. "So you're saying I'm turning in to a singing succubus that can control water. How does water connect to the other two?"

"Well a Veela was created from a water nymph and an incubus. A hybrid. The perfect combination of two very different species." At her confused expression he went on to explain better. "Water nymphs would sing to draw in men and then drown them, the water would take in their souls and feed the nymph. An incubus is a male version of a succubus. The story tells that a nymph tried to take the soul of an incubus and for revenge he made her a slave to him, a thrall, and she gave him children."

"Now I'm becoming one of these Veela? Are you sure?"

Trick nodded before explaining. "The liquid that poured onto you is the blood of a Veela. Now it's caused an infection in your body and when it reaches your heart it will combine to your heart and even your soul to make you a Fae."

"How can you know that?" She asked him.

At this question he looked down for a second the smile vanishing. "I know because a Veela tried to turn a human before."

"Tried?" This time it was Dyson that spoke up, worry clear in his usual steady tone.

"Well she failed in doing so. The human was too weak for the transformation." Trick told the three of them.

"So I have a chance of dying, or becoming Fae." Kenzi said. "Great" She stood up, went over to the desk and grabbed up the liquor bottle she had snagged from upstairs earlier. She took a swift drink before speaking again. "So what will better my chances of not dying?" She asked Trick.

"Well for one try and be sober. Take more showers, the water seems to help you quite a lot. Also…you need to tell Bo." He told her and Kenzi was already shaking her head.

"I can't. I can't have her worried about me while I'm worrying about me to. I can't be…" she looked up and the three men saw tears in her eyes. "I can't be strong like she'll need me to." She finished.

Dyson's heart wrenched at the tone to her voice and he went over to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his, noticing how small she was compared to him. Strong human Kenzi, who was so tiny had brought the wolf-man to his knees. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Kenzi, you need to be under constant watch." Trick said from behind Dyson.

"She'll stay with me." He told them, causing Kenzi to lift her head and look at him. He nodded his head, "you'll stay with me. I can take care of you."

"How do you expect Bo to understand Kenzi staying with you for the next week or so?" Hale asked

Dyson looked over at him then back at Kenzi, trying to come up with a solution. "Kenzi will tell Bo that I asked her to watch my loft while I'm out of town. I'll just stay away from anywhere Bo will see me." He nodded, becoming more sure of the lie as he spoke.

Kenzi frowned, hating the idea of lying to Bo but knew that she would have to. She knew Bo just like Bo knew her, and they were both impulsive. She knew Bo would go to the Norn and in the process get herself hurt or end up making a trade.

"Alright. I'll go home now and tell Bo. Get some of my things while I'm there too." She told them.

Standing up she felt her world tilt and she ended up sitting heavily back in the chair. Dyson grabbed her arms and she could hear him speaking to her but a pain in her head blocked out the words. Waves of pain radiated through her head and she leaned down bringing it to rest on what was in front of her. Her hands grabbed hold and held on, waiting out the pain like she always did. It was minutes before her head began to clear and she could open her eyes. She found herself leaning against Dyson, her head tucked tight against his neck and her hands clenching at his sides. He had his arms around her, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"I'm fine, D-man." She told him, leaning back to look at him. He pulled back but kept his hand on her knee as Trick came forward with a cup of water.

"No more alcohol until after your transformation I'm serious Kenzi. You'll need to drink water constantly." Trick told her.

She smirked at him. "A bartender turning away customers. That's funny."

After she finished her water she told Dyson she would see him back at his loft and told Trick and Hale bye. Getting into Dyson's car she drove home and went inside.

"Bo? You home?" She yelled out to the seemingly empty building.

Walking upstairs she went to her room and packed a duffel to take to Dyson's. When she was finished she went into Bo's room and found a sleeping Bo.

"Must have been a long night." She whispered.

She smiled at her succubus friend before leaving the room and going back downstairs. She grabbed up a pen and paper, leaving a note that told Bo she was at Dyson's house loft sitting. She left the building and drove back to Dyson's loft. Tossing her bag onto the bed she went into the bathroom and ran a lukewarm bath. Stripping out of Dyson's clothes she tossed them into the basket by the door. When she went to get into the bathtub she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The "infection" had become more black than purple and red. Thin black vein like lines spread up her arm and onto her chest. It was like the veins had created a circle around her heart and she had to wait for it to fill in the middle. She was either becoming Fae or dying and if she was dying she better get some reward in the afterlife for all the pain it's causing. Turning away from the mirror she lowered herself into the bath and almost moaned at how great it felt as it washed over her skin. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the water "heal" her.

As she laid there a thought occurred to her. "I'm naked in the wolf-mans bathtub." She grinned at the thought. She figured that even going through everything that she would be put through the next few days, at least she had the wolf to protect her.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	5. Miss you

Hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.

You do something to me that I can't explain  
So would I be out of line if I said  
I would miss you?

She had been at Dyson's for three days and in those three days she avoided Bo as much as she could, only answering her calls a couple times a day. She was becoming weaker as the hours past, only moving to go between the shower and Dyson's bed. Kenzi almost laughed as she though of what his water bill was going to look like. At the sound of her laughter Dyson peered around the bathrooms door frame and at her settled in his bed, the grin on his face made her smile even more.

"What are you laughing about, álainn?" He asked.

She smiled at the use of his language, he had yet to tell her what it meant. For all she knew he could be calling her stupid, but when he used it she didn't really care.

"When are you going to tell me what that means?"

He grinned as he walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet from a recent shower, and over to the bed taking a seat beside her.

"I'm surprised you haven't looked it up yet." He looked down at her arm for a second before gently picking it up and running light fingers over the heated flesh. "How are you feeling?" he asked without taking his eyes from her arm.

"Honestly?" She asked

He nodded. "I don't want you lying to me, especially about this."

"I...I feel like i'm burning from the inside out, even the water isn't helping all that much." She watched as a frown appeared on his lips and she wanted to take her words back. She wasn't sure how it had happened or when it had happened, but since this had all started and Dyson had found out they had become very close. Whenever they were in close proximity to each other they always managed to touch each other in small ways. He would hold her at night, brush the hair from her face, leave his hand resting in hers or on her thigh. She had grown use to the touches, even craving them when he wasn't around. Reaching forward she laid her hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her. "I'll be fine, Dyson."

"You're strong. You'll be fine." He said, unsure if he was reassuring himself or her.

"Exactly. Now don't you have work to get to?"

He shook his head, "I took off the next few days so I can be here." He reached his hand up and pulled down the top of her tank top, just enough to expose the rash on her chest. "It's almost completely filled in now, álainn."

Kenzi looked down at the strange marking over her heart and nodded. "Not long now." She looked away from it and back at Dyson, the worry clear in his eyes. Giving him a sad smile she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. It was as much as shock to him as it was to her but she didn't regret it, especially when he returned her kiss. Pressing his lip more firmly against her and wrapped her his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. He kissed her with all the emotion he had, she could feel the lust, the anger, worry, need, and even...even the love in his kiss. When he released her and rested his forehead against hers, she could only give a shaky breath and keep hold of him like a lifeline. He moved to where she rested against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand clutching his shirt. He ran a hand through her hair, his other hand placed over hers on his chest. They stayed that way for a long while before Dyson finally spoke.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"It's what álainn means. Beautiful."

Kenzi smiled before moving to kiss him again before laying her head back on his chest. It was a short time later that they both dozed off, wrapped up in each other.

A banging on the door sometime later jerked them from a peaceful sleep.

"What the hell?" Dyson muttered looking at Kenzi before getting out of bed and going over to the door to answer it only to find Bo on the other side. Her eyes bounced from Dyson to Kenzi sitting up on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her anger evident as she marched pass Dyson and over to Kenzi.

"Bo...It's not what you think-" Kenzi started

"Not you and Dyson, about you dying or becoming fae."

Kenzi looked at her, startled and unsure of what to say. This is what she had hope to avoided until after death or fae. "How did you find out?"

Bo frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest and took a stance by the bed. "Trick left out a paper that said "Kenzi's symptoms" on it. Wasn't to hard to get it out of him after that."

Kenzi frowned. "Being the Blood King, he's not to bright. Everyone knows not to leave a paper trail."

"Kenzi." Bo said with some force.

Dyson waled over and sat on the edge of the bed and took Kenzi hand. Kenzi looked at him then back at Bo before launching into her story. Bo listened as best she could with few interruptions, and by the time Kenzi was done Bo was hugging her.

"Oh, Kenzi why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry BoBo...not until you had to."

"But you told everyone, you even moved in with Dyson. I could of helped, I could take care of you."

Dyson had moved to the kitchen to give them some space but he couldn't help but listen to the conversation. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried that Kenzi would be leaving him now that Bo knew all about what was happening. In the last week he had grown use to having her there with him, he had grown to realize that he wasn't lonely when she was around. Somehow it had become about him needing her to take care of him just as much, if not more that he was taking care of her. The watched tv, Dyson had went and bought one when Kenzi pleaded for one saying it was for her sanity. They talked about everything from what to eat to talking about their past. He had become so use to coming home after work and finding her there, that it had long cease to occur to him that one day she would leave. The though left him angered and sorrowful. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Bo was at the door to leave. He looked up when she called his name.

"Dyson, take care of her. I'll be back tomorrow." She told him and then left.

He looked over to the the bed to see that Kenzi was still in it. "I thought you was going to leave" He told her as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Not unless you want me to." She told him

"No. No of course not. I just figured you would go back with Bo."

"Well she doesn't like it but I told her that I had gotten comfortable in this bed and moving wasn't an option." Kenzi smiled at him and returned her grin, feeling happy that she chose to stay.

"Good, because if you left I would have to go back to work." He laughed when she smack his arm and called him an ass.

"You know you would miss me, wolf-man." She told him

His expression became serious and he nodded. "Yes álainn, I would." He told her then leaned down and kissed her again, letting her know just how much he would with just a kiss. A kiss that left her breathless and making her realize that she was falling for him.


	6. Keep her alive

Well here it is...I'm hoping you guys like the chapter as much as I am excited about it. PLEASE REVIEW!

"I'm all out of breath  
My walls are closing in  
Days go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damned  
I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way"

It had been just a few days since Bo had found out what was going on with Kenzi and though Kenzi knew she was worried, she had respected Kenzi and kept the harassing to a minimal. Today however Kenzi wished that Bo or somebody, anybody was here with her. She had woken up like all the others days, just a little more tired than the day before, but today it was worse. Today it took everything she had just to sit up in bed, her body weighing down like dead weight. Her body was hot, flames of heat licking at every part of her and she couldn't even move to get to the bathroom and throw herself into a bath. The pain was unbearable, tears pouring down her face, and cries of pain emitting from her mouth filling the room. A single thought that nobody could hear her, the building was basically abandoned and she was going to die here alone, ran wild in her mind filling her with dread. With slow movements she unbuttoned a shirt she was wearing of Dyson's, she started wearing them because it had become easier to unbutton than to lift her arms, when the shirt was finally parted she moaned in fear. The black mark over her chest had filled in and there were black vein like lines spreading from the black circle and covering the full of her chest and stomach. She laid a cautions hand over the lines and rubbed at them in desperation,on the verge of hysteria, wishing they would disappear. The pain grew worse and soon her body contorted, her limbs became stiff as she arched her back at an almost impossible angle. A scream ripped from her throat as the feeling of liquid fire poured through her veins.

Dyson was just stepping out of Hale's car when he heard a scream sound from his building. It stopped his heart a moment and in the next he was racing through the door and up the stairs, bypassing the elevator, with Hale right behind him. He got closer to his door and the smell of death hung heavy in the air causing him to stagger. Hale ran up behind him, knocking into him.

"D-" He was cut off again as Dyson moved and pushed open his front door only to stop at the sight Kenzi made on the bed.

Dyson ran into the room and saw Kenzi arched up in the bed with one hand twisted in to the sheets and her other gripping the edge of the nightstand. The look of pain was so stark on her face that it caused him to still his movements. He stood a short distance with Hale away from the bed, both men afraid to touch her and cause her anymore pain. Her eyes were clenched tight, her mouth open to let out loud whimpers, and Dyson saw that the hand on the nightstand had blood dripping from it from having such a tight hold.

"DYSON..." She screamed and he looked back to her face to find her eyes still closed.

"I'm here, 'alainn." He told her as he moved to the bed and her eyes opened to meet his.

"Dyson..." She spoke through gritted teeth. Then just as suddenly as she opened them, her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp on the bed.

He reached for her then grabbing her wrist and feeling for a pulse, a deep breath of relief coming from him when he found it.

"Her pulse is fast. Call Trick and get him over here, Bo too." He spoke to Hale, never taking his eyes off of Kenzi.

"On it." Hale said from behind him and went outside to make the calls.

Dyson looked over the black veins covering Kenzi's body before buttoning up a couple of buttons so her breast wasn't exposed, hoping to give her some semblance of privacy while she went through this. He ran a hand over her forehead and felt her warmth against his hand. Without another thought he went into the bathroom and started a less than lukewarm bath then he grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser. He smiled as he took them out and remembered how he had to keep washing his only pair, because Kenzi kept wearing them so he had to go and just buy some for her to wear. He remembered her finding them the next day.

"I thought you didn't wear underwear." She told him

"I don't...but you like them so I got them." He shrugged

Kenzi had smiled and hugged him. "That was sweet."

Dyson came back to the present when he heard Kenzi moan on his bed, a quick look told him she was still asleep. He stripped out of his clothes and then put on the boxers before going over to the bed and gently picking Kenzi up in his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and with ease he lowered them into the bath, with Kenzi seated between his legs and laid back against his chest. He removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor leaving her in her panties. He secured his arms around her to keep her from slipping down in the tub and to cover her breast just in case some walked in. He leaned up a bit when the bath was full and turned the water off and then rested back against the back of the tub. He felt the tenseness in her body leave as the water soothed her and her breathing became less erratic. He just sat there with her, holding her, letting the cold water soother her, and trying to keep her alive. He wasn't sure how long it was but sometime later he heard Trick, Bo, and Hale all enter his loft.

"Dyson?" Bo called out.

"In here." He said loud enough to be heard but not so loud that he would wake up Kenzi. "Come in alone."

He looked up when Bo came in, alone like he said, and shut the door. She took in the two of them and raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"It's the only thing that will relax her. You should of seen her when Hale and I got here, her body was all twisted up and stiff. She cut up her hand from gripping the nightstand so hard and the scream..." Dyson visibly shook, remembering the sound. "The scream was the worst I've heard in all my years."

Bo looked at him and then down at Kenzi in sympathy and fear. "Dyson I can't loose her."

Dyson looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and nodded. "Neither can I." He said quietly.

He didn't see the look that Bo gave or even the small smile that appeared on her lips. Bo laid a hand on Dyson's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "She'll pull though" She told him and left the bathroom.

The two of them laid in the bath for what seemed like forever, only being interrupted a few times for Trick to give Kenzi some herb potions for various things. Dyson dozed, listening to the whispering outside the bathroom door and Kenzi's breathing. He was woken up by Kenzi moving around in his arms. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and gave her a soft smile.

She groaned before speaking. "I hurt...all over."

"I know. Trick came in earlier and said from what he can tell you went through the worst of it. Now you'll just have some pains here and there as your body grows accustomed to being fae."

"So no dying?" She asked

He shook his head. "No dying."

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back against him. "Now I'm fae."

He grinned and gave a low laugh. "How does it feel?"

"Um...Makes me feel...hungry, exhausted, and like I need a drink." He laughed loudly at that.

It was like his laugh broke the tension in the loft and the other three came running into the bathroom, immediately talking.

"Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

"Glad your not dead."

Kenzi let loose a squeal, cutting them all off. "Out! I'm naked!" She yelled at them and turned away trying to cover herself. Dyson laughed again, feeling for the first time in weeks that everything was going to be just fine. He just tightened his arms around Kenzi and laughed at her angered expression she gave him for letting her flash everyone.


	7. Golden lights

Kenzi awoke to another day at Dyson's, she opened her eyes just as the first rays of sun entered through the big window above the bed. She watched it light up every darkened corner of Dyson's home, bringing to light the small things around the place that showed off aspects of his personality. Hearing the water shut off in the bathroom she stretched and arched waking her body up fully for the first time in months. She was now fully healed after all that had occurred and today she was going home. Trying to ignore the small pang of sadness at the thought of leaving she got up from the bed and walked across the room to the kitchen area and scrounged up eggs and other ingredients to make an omelete. While she was reaching for a skillet from the cabinet Dyson appeared from the bathroom and she took her time, watching him from the corner of her eye, to appreciate him in all his half naked glory as he walked towards the kitchen. His hair was wet but sticking up from where he had had ran a towel over it, giving him an almost boyish look. He wore no shirt and she could see some water droplets traveling downward and a pair of black sweatpants hung low on his hips.

Dyson grinned as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips bringing her back against him. "You were staring." He whispered.

She smiled, "I was appreciating."

"Appreciating? Hmm, well did you appreciate what you saw."

She shrugged and feigned boredom. "I've seen better."

He growled low in his throat and turned her around to face him before lifting her and sitting her on the counter so she was eye level. "You lie." He said simply before claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned against his lips and tried to get closer to him. Her hands reached for him just as he lifter her from the counter and in the next instant she was laid back on the bed with Dyson settling between her parted thighs. He stared down at her as if just now asking for permission to continue. Reaching up to his face, she stroked his cheek, trailing her fingers along the edge of his jaw. His mouth opened slightly, as if her touch left him short of breath. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck, placing kisses along the column of her throat and down until he reached her breast. She was relieved of her shirt and then his mouth was closing over her hard nipple, causing her to arch up into his mouth. Her head fell back when he flicked his tongue over her other breast and she let out a moan. He chuckled, the sound full of male satisfaction. He kissed her again and she groaned in protest when he lifted slightly off her, causing her to lose contact from protest was short lived when his hand slipped beneath her panties and his fingers came in contact with her wet core. She arched off the bed, moans of pleasure escaping her lips as he looked down at her, watching and taking satisfaction in her pleasure. Kenzi felt the intense pleasure course through her as he ran his fingers over her center, and she felt the heat build up inside her right before she orgasmed against his hand. Dyson moved to remove her panties and then his pants before coming back and moving to lay between her legs. She felt the head of his cock brush against her and her clit seemed to pulse in anticipation of what was to come. He entered her in one fluid motion and she grasped on to his shoulders as he started a slowly pace leaving her begging for more. Dyson watched as Kenzi threw her head back an moaned just as he noticed a faint gold shimmer that huddled between their bodies. He knew she was feeding for the first time and he wanted to give her all. His thrust became faster and her moans louder as they found a rhythm that was sure to leave them both on the edge and breathless. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she felt her self on the verge of another orgasm and with a few more hard thrust she was thrown over the edge with Dyson falling over after her. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

He felt his wolf rise up and the powerful word MINE rose to his mind. He kissed her and grinned in satisfaction at the sound of her hard breathing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close just wanting to stay here in this bed so she wouldn't leave like she was planning to do. They laid there in silence just enjoying the feel of the other and listening to the other breath.

"Well I guess I don't exactly feed like Bo does. Though I do feel incredible." Kenzi said some time later.

"What do you mean?"

"When Bo takes someone's Chi, as she calls it, there is always a blue stream from them to her. With me I didn't have that."

Dyson replayed the earlier events in his head and remembered the the faint gold light that seemed to glow between them when they were joined. He explained to her what he had seen and watched as she got an odd expression on her face before she leaned up and kissed him before getting up and taking his hand to lead him into the shower where they spent the next while bathing themselves in a gold light.

AN: So sorry it took so long to put up, I kind of loss my muse I guess you could say but I plan to continue on with the story as I slowly get it back.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS!


	8. Always

She was at the Dal for the first time in weeks but it felt like she was just there yesterday. She had walked in with a shot already waiting for her and as soon as she downed that, Trick handed her a drink.

"Good to have you back, Kenzi. How are you feeling?"

Kenzi took a drink and nodded before answering. "I'm feeling great, better than great actually."

Trick watched as a blush appeared on Kenzi's face and he smiled knowing that somehow Dyson was the one to cause the unusual blush. "Good. If you need anything just ask." He said before getting back to work.

She spent the next hour waiting for Bo to show and that would have been fine if it wasn't for the unusual amount of attention she was getting. When she had first came to the Dal way back when, the fae had only stared because she was human but now it was different. She was no longer human but fae, the first human to become fae, and a fae that fed from sexual desire. She felt like Bo and for the first time she felt the strong urge to disappear into a dark corner and give into the desire to fuck and feed. She picked up one of the shots Trick had given her and tossed it back trying to turn her thoughts from what she was feeling. She thought of waking up next to Dyson this morning after spending the previous day exploring every inch of each other. She didn't want her fae nature and urges to destroy what they had started. She remembered how Bo had told her about Dyson remarking on how it wasn't in her nature to be monogamous. She also remembered the hurt on Bo's face when she had talked about it. She also knew that Bo was with Lauren now and she had yet to stray to another bed.

"If Bo can do it so can I" Kenzi whispered to herself.

She felt a hand glide across her back and then around to her front. She turned and smiled, expecting to see Dyson but instead she was greeted with a stranger. He was gorgeous and she could smell his desire between them. "So I hear that you are new to the fae." He said as he got closer to her.

"You hear right." A part of her wanted to push him away but another side of her wanted to bring him closer.

"A one of a kind also. A veela right?" Kenzi nodded as he continued. "Like a succubus in a way, you feed off of desire. So tell me," he got closer his face just an inch from hers, "can you feel my desire?"

Kenzi felt her eyes change color and was rewarded with a satisfied smirk from the man. He leaned into kiss her but a loud growl sounded from behind them and it pulled Kenzi from her spell. She jerked back and pushed the guy from her, he stumbled back right into Dyson. She watched as Dyson grabbed onto the man and jerked him up by the collar of his shirt. "She's mine" He said between clenched teeth, his eyes searing into the man daring the man to fight back.

"Dyson, stop." Kenzi told him as she grabbed onto his arm.

Dyson knocked the man from him roughly before looking down at her. She took his hand and led him outside to the much needed fresh air they both needed. She let go of his hand as the door shut behind them and she took a deep breath. She still felt her hunger and she craved to give in to what she wanted. Dyson grabbed her and backed her against the brick wall of the Dal, he cut off her startled gasp with his mouth on hers. She gave into him for a second before pushing him away and shaking her head.

"No." She told him.

"You're hungry, Kenzi"

"I am, but I'm not going to treat you like that. I'm not going to use you just because I have these urges, I can't."

"You can" he told her.

She shook her head. "No I can't. I don't want you like that."

She watched the hurt look on his features and she rushed to make him understand. She took hold of his hands, "I don't mean that. I mean...Dyson I want you. Hell I think I've always wanted you but I don't just want you as a food source." She looked up at him and she let out a relieve sigh when he smiled down at her. She eagerly accepted his second kiss and only broke it so they could back inside. She went to lead him back into the Dal when he pulled on her hand. She looked at him confused.

"Thank you." He told her.

She smiled and nodded, "You mean a lot to me wolf-man and I'm not going to mess it up because I'm horny a lot more than usual."

Dyson laughed at her choice of words. "Oh Kenzi," was all he said before walking back into the bar with her.

By the time they got back inside Hale, Bo, and Lauren was seated at the bar talking with Trick. Kenzi took up a seat beside Hale and Dyson stood behind her as close as he could. She shivered as his fingers ran gently up and down her side. She looked back at him and smile settling back against him feeling that even though she had a lot to learn she would still have the family she had now. She was shoked out of her thoughts when she felt Dyson lean down and whisper into her ear, "I love you."

Kenzi turned around fast and looked up at him. "What?"

Dyson grinned, "I love you."

Kenzi felt like crying and laughing at the same time. She knew that over the last few months that her and Dyson had become closer than she had with anybody else. He had been there for her and kept her safe and protected, even before all this had happen. She just never would of guessed that after getting his love back that she would be the one to receive. Before she knew she was laughing and crying. "I love you, too." She told him before grabbing him and giving him a kiss that revealed all she felt for him. Dyson pulled back grinning when their friends stated whistling.

"I think they approve." He told her.

She nodded and looked back at her friends then back at her wolf-man. "As long as you do."

"Always."

THE END

AN/ I do plan on writing more Dyson x Kenzi fics, maybe even a sequel to this one. I really do hope you guys liked this one, I know it ended fast. I just didn't want the story to become so slow and boring just because I lost my muse.


End file.
